1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to merchandise holders and more specifically it relates to a wine glass and bottle holder system for efficiently displaying, holding and transporting a wine bottle and a plurality of wine glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Drinking wine requires a user to transport both a bottle and a plurality of wine glasses to a desired location. It can be difficult to transport the wine bottle along with the wine glasses which requires the user to use both hands. In addition, the user can accidentally drop a wine glass during transportation. Further, the displaying a wine bottle and wine glasses can be difficult wherein both the wine bottle and the wine glasses are displayed together.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wine glass and bottle holder system for efficiently displaying, holding and transporting a wine bottle and a plurality of wine glasses.